Missions of a Minister
by Lance M Conn
Summary: Follow the adventures of Minister of State Conn as he escapes bounty hunters and brings harmony to the universe.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
Coruscant  
  
President Johnson slammed his fists on the table, "People, we are here to discuss, not threaten each other." He looked at each of the council members, most of them now downcast. The only member with a smile on his face was Minister Conn. And it just so happened he had something to say.  
  
"President Johnson, I suggest we take a short break to allow the tempers to cool down."  
  
"Agreed. Five minute recess."  
  
The various senators, ministers, and councilors filed out of the room as Lance Conn stood and walked over to where the President sat. "No one ever said passing the draft would be easy."  
  
Dack put his head in his hands, obviously over-stressed. "You would think after five years of being a senator I would've learned politics."  
  
"You learned politics, learned they were bad, and put them behind you. That's why your job is so difficult, you do it right. Let's face it, without the Bothans, the Republic wouldn't have the word argue."  
  
Dack chuckled, "I would go crazy if you weren't on this council. All of the other meetings go smoothly. But," Dack should his head, "Jonas Rob'rin is just too tempermental. Even for a Bothan."  
  
"He'll make a good politician one day, we just have to cut his legs out from under him so he knows he has faults."  
  
Dack looked up, a smile on his face, "What's your plan?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
The meeting over, Jonas Rob'rin back in his place, Minister Conn set out for his Coruscant apartment while President Johnson headed for the local bar. Maneuvering through the locale, Dack made sure why he was paying his guard detail so much. Keeping a safe distance as to not set off alarms, the two Republic undercover guards stationed themselves at a table while Dack sat at the bar. He noticed a shockball game on and soon forgot how much liquor he had consumed. Hours passed and the guard detail was scheduled to leave. Fortunately for them, President Johnson had passed out. They picked him up and headed back towards his apartment.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Early the next morning, long before Dack was awake or hours before his hangover would leave him, Lance M Conn was staring at a datapad in Coruscant Old Imperial Library. The Senate was discussing the draft today, and he had to be well learned of all matters, past and present. What the Minister didn't see was the mysterious Gotal standing at an upper level banister watching him. Ever so slowly, the Gotal pulled a blaster from his clothing and leveled it at Lance.  
  
What the Gotal didn't see was a Republic guard standing at the entrance of the library pull his blaster. A red bolt shot through the library, making Lance duck to the floor. The Gotal bolted, but not before Minister Conn got a good look at him. Up shot Lance from the floor to the nearest flight of stairs. The guard was taking another flight of stairs on the opposite side of the library and the two were bound to find the deadly, horned alien.   
  
Lance saw the guard at the end of a long row of shelves holding ancient books, datapads of old. Using hand motions, the Minister and guard began the search. Suddenly out of a row of shelves shot the Gotal, bolting over the side of railing he plummeted slowly to the bottom floor. Minister Conn had never known that Gotals were injury resistant, but he still hurried back down the stairs in hopes of catching the Gotal.  
  
By the time he reached the lobby, a platoon of guards had arrived from a call placed by the librarian. "Any idea why he was here?" asked Lance.  
  
"It's obvious isn't it?" the platoon leader replied. Drawing a blank stare from the Minister, he continued, "This bounty hunter was trying to turn your head in for money."  
  
After being escorted to the Senate chamber, Minister Lance M Conn met up with President Johnson. The two moved into the President's office and Dack began, "We're pulling you off of Coruscant."  
  
"What?" asked Lance, not really believing. "I haven't been off of Coruscant in ... well, decades."  
  
"Exactly," Dack said, "You're the Minister of State, you should be off somewhere trying to win planets to the Republic."  
  
"But I've only been Minister for a year, and I wasn't elected to this position. I'm here because ..." and Lance stopped.  
  
"That's right, you're here because my last Minister of State was killed."  
  
"How did that happen? I never got the full story."  
  
Dack took a seat on his desk, "We never found out where the bounty originated, but a bounty hunter called Frierden Naffer slit his throat while he was in a library."  
  
"This is a little to coincidental. It's suicide to be your Minister of State."  
  
"Apparently. Either way, you're leaving Coruscant and no one will know where you're going."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Twenty four hours later, Lance boarded a Lambda-class shuttle and was shuttled to the Mon Calamari 90-class Battle Cruiser Glory of the Republic. The ship was one of the front-line warriors, but had been pulled recently due to heavy damage done to its hull. Now fully repaired, it has been placed on diplomatic duty for a short period.  
  
The shuttle landed in the forward hangar bay amidst X-Wings and Y-Wings. The ramp lowered and there to greet the Minister was Admiral Zike Sigrism, a former colleague of the Minister. The two shook hands and Zike led Lance to the bridge, "This is control central. You'll be doing most of your work through that door," Zike pointed to a door off to the right of the bridge.  
  
"And where are we headed first?" asked Lance.  
  
"That's your choice, Minister. Your technically in charge of this vessel until we find ourselves in battle."  
  
"Well then, set course for the Woostri system in the Sarin Sector."  
  
Admiral Sigrism walked over to a station and told the officer sitting there to launch a patrol and set course for Woostri. Out of the hangars came a squadron of X-Wings while the MC-90's shields lowered and then the ship suddenly dissapeared. 


	2. Adventures on Woostri

Adventures on Woostri  
  
MC-90 Glory of the Republic  
  
Admiral Sigrism and Minister Conn withdrew themselves to a conference room with the other officers of the MC-90. Among those gathered were three humans, two Bothans, a Gotal, a Sullustan, an Ithorian, five males, and three females. Admiral Sigrism welcomed the others and turned the meeting over to Minister Conn. Lance stood, welcomed them himselves, and simply stated, "I obviously don't know any of you, so before we begin, would each of you please introduce yourself."  
  
  
  
A human male seated to the right of Zike stood, "I am General Amad Kyetcus of the New Republic Army, stationed aboard the Glory to coordinate all troop or ground vehicle matters."  
  
As soon as Amad had took his seat, the Sullustan male seated on his right stood. Surprising Lance, the Sullust native spoke Basic, "Good day, my name is Partick Barhison, rank Colonel, and I am charged with overseeing starfighter superiority in and out of battle."  
  
The Sullustan sat and the Bothan female on Lance's right stood. She broke the circular pattern, but maintained rank. "I am Commodore Seji Dhray, commanding officer of the Glory and in your service."  
  
Lance nodded and Seji took her seat once again. The Gotal that Lance had kept his eye on through the meeting stood and addressed the gathered, "I am Yellk Blan, communications officer of the Glory, a captain in the Republic."  
  
Once she sat, Lance interrupted the introductions, "Please pardon me Captain Blan, if you've noticed my concern. I had a unfortunate meeting with a Gotal before I left Coruscant. Please realize that I hold nothing against you personally, merely human nature."  
  
Yellk nodded, "I had sensed your fear, but also your honesty. Thank you, Minister."  
  
Then the other Bothan stood, this one a male, "I am Ensign Noj Meefnar, weapons specialist. I coordinate with General Kyetcus for individual sidearms and also coordinate laser turrets during capital ships battles."  
  
Finally the last person stood, this one an Ithorian female, displaying her stereo voice. "Lieutenant Lohl Nebnet at your service, sir. My duties pertain to sensor systems."  
  
With the introductions over, Lance stood once again and addresed them, "Well, I am Minister of State Lance Conn and for the next several weeks the Glory will be used for diplomatic missions to various neutral systems located throughout the galaxy. For the time being, I am in command of this vessel. I will debrief each of you individually as to what your duties will be when we reach our destination, I believe none of you have been through a diplomatic mission before. However, to cover the basics, we are headed to Woostri in the Sarin Sector. Once we reach the system our ship will not go through standard procedures, since some standards can be construed as an act of hostility. As I stated previously, I will go over that with each of you personally. For now, you're all dismissed."  
  
---------------------  
  
Several hours later, Minister Conn had breifed each officer and was now returning to the bridge. Stepping off of the turbolift, he ran into Captain Blan, who was looking for the Minister. "Good day, Captain. May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, Minister. I didn't want to bring this up in front of others, but I could tell you are distressed. Is it about the mission?"  
  
Lance smiled, and that faded into a frown, "Well, it's not about the mission, per se. I ran into some trouble on Corsucant; it appears I have a bounty on my head. I was place on the Glory to allow Intel time to figure out who placed that bounty on my head."  
  
Yellk seemed surprised, but it was hard to tell with a Gotal. "We are glad to have you aboard, Minister. Anything that I can help with, let me know."  
  
"That I will, Captain," Lance said as he continued on to the bridge. The doors slid open and Lance saw the streaks of stars in the viewscreen. "How much longer until we're out of hyperspace?"  
  
Zike turned from his monitor, "Just a couple of minutes actually, I was just about to summon you."  
  
"Excellent. Everyone should be prepared for the exit."  
  
---------------------  
  
In the system of Woostri  
  
Klaxons blazing, Supreme Guard Tsuri stormed into the command base, "What's going on?!"  
  
"Sir, we have a New Republic vessel in our system," informed one of the officers.  
  
"What class is it?" Tsuri asked.  
  
"Mon Calamari Cruiser, 90-class Heavy Cruiser. Shields are down and their engines are off. They are not launching any fighters," responded another man sitting at a terminal.  
  
"Is it scanning the system?"  
  
"No, sir. It's not scanning, but there is a squadron of X-Wings on combat space patr..."  
  
"We're getting a transmission, Supreme Guard," interrupted a female observer.  
  
"Patch it through," commanded Tsuri.  
  
---------------------  
  
MC-90 Glory of the Republic  
  
"Greetings, government of Woostri. I am Minister of State Lance Conn, representative of the New Republic. We come in peace, hoping to open diplomatic discussions with your great cvilization. Our ship will remain on the fringes of the system until otherwise instructed. We await your response."  
  
Minister Conn shut off the recording device and walked over to where Admiral Sigrism stood, "Is it now a waiting game, Minister?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Admiral." 


	3. Struggles of Diplomacy

Struggles of Diplomacy  
  
Woostri Planetary Defense Headquarters  
  
Supreme Guard Tsuri switched off the recording, "Send them a message telling them that we have recieved their message and are presenting it to the Empress. Remind them to stay where they are until we have further orders."  
  
"Aye, sir," muttered one of the minions.  
  
Tsuri walked out of the station on a mission. It was early morning, so Empress Reniel would be up exercising on the terrace. In mere moments he was at the palace, ready to advise the Empress on the impending mission.  
  
---------------------  
  
MC-90 Glory of the Republic  
  
Minister Fratora stood leaning on the bulkhead for fifteen minutes waiting upon a reply from the surface. Admiral Sigrism approached him with a look of worry. "Does it usually take this long for a reply?"  
  
"It is taking a bit too long for a simple courtesy reply from the defenses, a couple more minutes and perhaps we mind want to reconsider this system."  
  
As if the defense coordinators had read the Minister's mind, the comm system beeped a tone which meant there was an incoming transmission. Yellk Blan, the Gotal communications officer, spoke up, "Sirs, Woostri is sending a reply."  
  
"Patch it through the bridge speakers," Lance said.  
  
"Republic vessel, you are advised to remain at your current position while the Empress is updated on the situation."  
  
"Is that all, Yellk?" Zike asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. It would appear so."  
  
Minister Conn approached the transparisteel view window staring intently upon Woostri. "I don't like that title."  
  
Zike heard the Minister mutter to himself, "What title?"  
  
"Empress. I think there shall be an interesting number of events at this system."  
  
---------------------  
  
Woostri Palace  
  
Then triple set of distant suns raced over the horizon as a figure stood rigidly on the terrace of the Woostri Palace. Deep within a meditation that had been taught to Reniel by her ancestors, the Empress sensed the presence of her Supreme Guard. "Why would you disrupt my morning ritual?" Reniel said in a spiteful tone.  
  
"A thousand apologies, my Empress. But, a New Republic vessel is in the system, requesting to open diplomatic talks," Tsuri summarized.  
  
"Have the 42's fire across their nose and let them know that we are fully capable of supporting ourselves."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Tsuri said as he began to leave.  
  
"Tsuri!" yelled the Empress. The guard stood petrified, unable to speak. "Never again will you call me 'ma'am'! You will address me as Empress!"  
  
"Yes, Empress. I beg your pardon."  
  
"You have it this time, make sure there is no need for begging in the future."  
  
---------------------  
  
Cockpit - Green Leader  
  
"Green Leader, this is Green Three. I'm picking up multiple signals approximately three clicks away. IFF frequencies are not set," said an X-Wing pilot as he ran his perimeter patrol.  
  
"Green Three, you mean the IFF is set to neutral," corrected the squadron leader.  
  
"No, sir. I mean that it's not set. Unidentified fighter. Approach vector suggests hostile."  
  
In the cockpit of the X-Wing, Brun Triln relayed the message to Admiral Sigrism. "Admiral, perimeter patrol reports possible hostile signals two and a half clicks away."  
  
Crackling back over the comm, the Admiral issued order, "Defense pattern Beta. Do not fire unless fired upon."  
  
On the bridge of the MC-90, Minister Conn approached his friend, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Our fighters are reporting possible enemy fighters. Think they're from the planet?"  
  
The minister pondered this for a moment, "Could be. Have we heard anything back from them yet?" Conn asked Yellk.  
  
"No, sir. Still awaiting a reply."  
  
The comm crackled as Green Leader reported in, "We have a visual on the fighters. Actually, looks more like an interceptor, Admiral. They have a half click until we're within weapons ran..." but the communication was never finished.  
  
"ADMIRAL!" yelled Green Eight over the comm unit. "These interceptors have some sort of disruptor ray as their main weapon. Absolutely ripped Brun's X-Wing apart."  
  
  
  
Colonel Barhison began to run out of the bridge when Zike stopped him, "We're not engaging, we're leaving. Right, Minister?"  
  
"By all means," Lance said.  
  
Zike returned to the comm, "Get to the hangar, Green Squadron. The Glory's turrets will provide cover fire."  
  
---------------------  
  
Underneath the Glory  
  
Ten V-42's sped underneath the mammoth MC-90, showing no fear of the larger vessel. The V-42's looked somewhat like a diamond, with the blunt end facing forward and tapering off in the back. The cockpit looked little more than a transparisteel bubble that only opened a little bit over the top of the fighter. On each side of the cockpit, the s-foils curved back and then faced forward. On the tip of each s-foil was the pride and joy of Woostri's cheif engineer, fighter sized disruptor cannons. Disruptor cannons sent out beams of highly destructive waves capable of ripping apart metal, electronics, and flesh. On the bottom of the craft was an advanced concussion missile launcher. With only three weapons, the V-42 seemed harmless enough.  
  
"Green Squadron, prepare to intercept," Green Two said.  
  
"You heard what the Admiral said," interjected Green Eight.  
  
"They're not getting away with this. Attack pattern Omega." Green Two continued. "Execute now."  
  
The remaining eight X-Wings peeled out from in front of the V-42's, each X-Wing drawing one enemy and Green Two and Three drawing two. Attack pattern Omega called for each pilot to peel off in a symmetrical pattern, each equally spaced from the other. Then, each member would draw an enemy fighter. After the squadron had seperated, they formed into a circle, with each X-Wing directly behind at least one V-42. The V-42 pilots caught onto the pattern, jerked once, and then played along.   
  
"Proton torpedoes." ordered Green Two. Each X-Wing released a volley of two proton torpedoes at the V-42 in front of it, Green Nine and Green Eleven doing it twice for they were each behind two V-42's. But the V-42 pilots knew what was coming and with uncanny precision, each V-42's cut out of the circle at a ninety degree angle.  
  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Green Six. "How can they pull that maneuver without blacking out?"  
  
"Green Six, pull up!" But too late, Green Six erupted in a ball of flame as Green Four's torpedo ripped through his hull. What the V-42 pilots had done was pull out before the torpedoes had a lock on their target. Once the V-42's were gone, the torpedoes locked onto the respective members of Green Squadron. What X-Wings weren't destroyed by torpedoes were picked off by V-42's.  
  
---------------------  
  
Bridge  
  
"Get us out of here, now!" yelled Zike.  
  
"But, sir. They've destroyed Green Squadron," replied Kaptirc.  
  
"Exactly, and we're leaving before they start picking on us." Time precisely, the V-42's began their attack on the large MC-90, ripping through the hull with their disruptor cannons. "Get us out NOW!"  
  
Commodore Dhray yelled a, "Yes, sir." as she pushed the hyperspace panels forward. Star streaks took over the view of the MC-90's screen. 


	4. Distress in the Dark

Distress in the Dark  
  
Hyperspace  
  
Minister of State Lance Conn stood on the bridge watching stars and planets streak by the MC-90 as it hurtled through hyperspace. The Gotal communications officer, Yellk Blan, approached him from behind and startled the Minister when she asked, "I feel great distress in your heart."  
  
"Captain Blan, you scared me," the Minister said. "I'm just not completely certain why the government on Woostri would respond like that. I keep going over my actions, seeing if I was the least bit hostile."  
  
"Do not worry, Minister. Some civilizations believe they are better off if left alone and not swept up into the greater evil of the universe."  
  
"Thank you, Yellk. By the way, do you know where we are headed?"  
  
"No, sir. I do know it was a rushed hyperspace entry, so we will probably exit soon to replot our course."  
  
---------------------  
  
Admiral Sigrism's Office  
  
Zike sat at his desk pouring over the losses at Woostri. An entire squadron of X-Wings were gone. He didn't so much miss the equipment, but the lives that were lost. The hull had also been breached, but thankfully it was at a storage location on the ship. The only things lost there was a days worth of foodstuffs.   
  
The holoprojector on his desk beeped and the Admiral flipped it on, not realizing that he was expecting to be hailed. An Ithorian a little over six feet tall appeared on the other side of his office, and it appeared he was in much distress. "Admiral Sigrism, I am Jedi Knight Dretal Fratora of the Jedi Outpost on Iskallon. Our facility has come under attack from unknown forces and we require your immediate assistance. The Force help us if this does not reach you in time."  
  
The projection faded and Zike jumped out from behind his desk and ran out of his office onto the bridge. "Commodore Dhray, plot a course to Iskallon immediately. The Jedi Outpost there requires our attention."  
  
Persons on the bridge scurried to their positions as they relayed orders and the Minister approached Zike, "Something going on I should here about?"  
  
"I just recieved a message from a Jedi Master Fratora. The outpost is being attacked, and they don't know who or what it is."  
  
The Minister nodded and left the bridge, retreating to his quarters, realizing he had no need of being on the bridge during a battle.  
  
---------------------  
  
Iskallon  
  
Fifty Jedi Knights slinked across the fields of Iskallon silently in the midsts of night. At the lead was Dretal Fratora, the most skilled Jedi on the outpost. Each Jedi cautiously advanced, keeping their senses attuned to an impending attack.   
  
Expecting an attack from in front of them, no one expected the yell of terror as a padawan in the rear came under attack. Forty-nine lightsabers simultaneously came aglow in the dark, but remained steady. None of the Jedi could sense an intruder. Jedi Fratora doubled back to the attack site and found nothing but a trail of blood. Deep claw marks trailed from the padawan's throat to his groin. Teeth marks had dug into his chest and stomach.   
  
Tyree Balfor, Master Fratora's padawan crouched beside him. "What is it?"   
  
"I'm not sure, Tyree. The New Republic scientists haven't scouted the entire planet yet. But I guess they missed something local." Dretal jumped up as he heard a snickering growl and then hurried skittering among the brush to his left. "Tyree, get everyone back inside. If I'm not back by morning, send the Marines for me." Dretal used the Force to increase his speed and agility and he bolted across the plain and into the jungles of Iskallon.  
  
---------------------  
  
Coruscant  
  
President Dack Johnson stood before the New Republic Senate, "Senators, I plead with you. This bill must pass for the betterment of the Republic."  
  
The senator from Kothlis stood, a Bothan, "President Johnson, I have no intentions of passing a bill that requires that much money. If you feel like throwing money away, send a fleet of ships to Tatooine to guard it."  
  
The senators from Tatooine, rich bureaucrats who ran the planet, stood with tempers flaring.  
  
Dack sat back down. How would he ever get anything done?  
  
---------------------  
  
Woostri  
  
"Is the New Republic ship gone?" Empress Reniel asked.  
  
Tsuri bowed before her, "Yes Empress, it fled our system immediately."  
  
"Well done, Tsuri. There may be a promotion for you soon."  
  
"Thank you, Empress."  
  
Klaxons suddenly came alive in the background and Reniel and Tsuri both looked at each other. "They wouldn't bring a fleet to take the planet would they?"  
  
Tsuri shook his head, "The Republic claims to be non-oppressive."  
  
Tsuri led the way to the communications bunker, followed closely by Reniel. Specialists gasped as the High Empress of Woostri entered the bunker, they'd never seen her outside her palace, or with so little protection. "What's going on?"  
  
"The city of Brinthar is under attack."  
  
"The New Republic is attacking our planet?"  
  
Tsuri leaned over a panel, "No Empress, there are no Republic ships in the system." He looked to the nearest officer, "What's going on?"  
  
The man looked down, "We don't know, Supreme Guard. We recieved an alert from Brinthar that they were under attack from an unknown source. Deep scratch marks were found on their security walls last night. We suspect an animal from the research facility has escaped and found Brinthar. But the research facility reports no missing specimens."  
  
The man babbled on as Tsuri walked back to Reniel. She spoke first, "Get me an open comm feed to Brinthar's governor."  
  
A woman approached her, taking over for the stricken man, "I'm sorry Empress, but their comm center is down. We've only been able to confirm a distress signal, but nothing else."  
  
"Send guard teams from Vintoll to investigate and report back."  
  
"Yes Empress," the woman said, "immediately." 


End file.
